


He Knew (Everything He Needed To)

by Gleefreak97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It sad, M/M, klangst, the keith cheats on lance instead of the other way around fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: Something was wrong in Lance's life. It takes him a while to figure it out but eventually he does: He knew what it was all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by "Black Ink Revenge" by Automatic Loveletter (It's an emo song, I know, but it was on repeat while I wrote this)
> 
> Dedicated to Yui-chan and the rest of the kiddos over at the Voltron BB Chat

He knew. Keith didn't know it, but Lance knew all about what had been going on behind his closed door when he wasn't there. 

Lance had smelled the perfume, the faint scent of daisies lingering on his lovers skin when he went in for a hug. It was so dull, so faded that he had almost mistaken it for part of the own boys scent, allowing the usual spicy fragrance to take over. But, Lance still noticed: and he knew. 

Lance had seen the barrette in Keith's room, shoved to the corner of his bed and hidden underneath the sheet that lay there. At first, he had thought that maybe he had bought it for Keith. It was pretty common for him to buy various hair accessories for the other boy, considering he never bought them for himself, deciding to instead leave his hair a greasy mess. Then Lance, being the boy he was, would go out and buy hair pins, clips, barrettes, ties and anything else he could think of to keep it out of his lovers face. But, Lance didn't recognize this one, its shiny surface differing from the dull and colorless ones Keith owned. There would be no reason for it to be there, unless… And then he knew. 

Lance had seen the red on Keith’s lips, the color paling the boy in the moonlight that shone through their window. It was late, and all Lance had wanted was a quick kiss before he slept, the start of his shift inching closer and closer by the second. But, when he had, the red had caught his eye. Keith… Keith didn't wear chapstick, let alone lipstick. Neither did he. Upon asking, Keith had denied anything, blaming it on the cold weather. Lance didn't push it further, but as he turned on his side and stared into the inky blackness around him, he thought: and he knew. 

Lance noticed them one day, as he walked out into the cold air, on break from his job at the store down the street from their apartment. He ducked into a small alley between his store and another, glancing across the street at the couple he saw there. It was… It was Keith. Keith and some girl Lance didn't know. She was pretty, he decided: long blonde hair, a nice figure, a twinkling laugh. The exact opposite of him. As the girl clung onto his arm, Keith turned to look in Lance’s direction. Panicked, Lance jerked, sticking his back directly against the brick wall of his workplace. While the couple walked away, Lance kneeled down, his vision blurring with the tears he didn't even realize had begun to form. Just because they were together…. Didn't mean that they were  _ together….  _ Right? Lance stood, brushing off his jacket, and turned to go back inside. As he looked in the direction his lover as gone, he placed a hand on his chest, directly over his heart. While he didn't want to believe it, somewhere deep inside… He knew.

Lance knocked on the door of his apartment, bag of takeout in one hand and his work bag in the other. In his rush that morning, late to work yet again, he had forgotten his keys. Knowing that Keith was home, and would be all day, he hadn't thought to text the other. He was sure Keith wouldn't mind letting him in, only giving him a smirk and a slight chuckle before going to turn on one of their favorite shows to watch while they ate the takeout Lance had bought after work. However, when Lance knocked on the door, it wasn't Keith that answered, but rather someone thought he didn't know. But, then, it came to him. He  **did** know her. 

She stood there, a questioning look in his eye as she looked him over. It was her… The girl that Lance had seen only a few days prior with Keith. She was here, in his apartment. His favorite shirt of Keith’s hanging off his shoulders and Keith’s smell radiating off of her skin. It was her, and Lance knew. He finally knew what he had really known all along. Keith… Keith had cheated: and he didn't want Lance to know. 

Lance gasped, the air in his lungs suddenly leaving his body. He wanted air, desperately needed it, but his lungs were unwilling to comply. The girl reached out for him, but he slapped her hands away, wanting no part of this creature to touch him. It was then that he heard Keith’s voice, asking who could be at the door, and Lance felt himself fall apart. His vision blurred and he shook his head, the desperation of the situation rearing it's ugly head and implanting itself in his brain. It couldn't be true… Keith would never cheat… Right? 

Hearing footsteps headed their way, Lance took one more look at the girl in front of him, his eyes wide. Suddenly, Keith was there, and he couldn't breathe. He shoved the bag of takeout into her hands, turned, and ran down the hall. He didn't look back: not when Keith called his name. Not when he heard the footsteps trailing behind him, attempting to catch up to him. No, he didn't turn back: he didn't need to.

**He knew everything he needed to. **

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. 
> 
> Yell at me at gleefreak97.tumblr.com


End file.
